The present invention relates to devices for abrasive machining of parts.
More particularly, it relates to devices for abrasive machining of parts which are provided with substantially cup-shaped tools having abrasive working elements or layers on its one axial side. The devices of this type are known in the art. One of the problems which are experienced in these devices is a supply of cooling liquid. Since the tool rotates it is very difficult to supply the cooling liquid from outside, and since the working element of the tool machines a corresponding part from inside, it is also difficult to supply the cooling liquid inside the tool. It is believed that the existing devices of this type can be improved.